l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Cliff (EvolutionKB)
Summary Fluff Background Montroya awoke, naked, under a tree on the bank of a forest stream. A moment of panic crossed his features, his past came flooding back to him. Blood, rage, hate, flashing claws and teeth...that was the latest life he had lived. He nearly avoided the worst fate he could, the transformation to a Rakshasa. The deva looked to the sky, the noonday sun shone above him, heating his skin and the waters of the stream. Purifying it. He had to wash the anger, the hate, the impurity of his past lives away. The deva bathed in the sun-warmed stream, cleansing himself of his past. During his swim, he found a chest, but it was locked. The deva smashed it upon the rocks of the bank and found it was full of gold. The metal shined in bright sun, and at that moment he gave himself to Apoli, for it was not the gold that blessed him, but the warmth of the Sun upon the stream that caused him to wash away his sins. Montroya wreathe himself in the ferns and grasses of the stream, traveling along it's banks. After a few days he came upon some halfling rivermen. The halflings journey eventually led him to Daughton Appearance and personality Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Montroya, afraid of being reborn as a Rakshasa, lives a life of purity and goodness, though something feral lives within his soul. Physical Description: Montroya's skin is white near the midline of his body, striping him is several places. His hair is similarily pale. The deva's skin is seldom seen however, because he wears the golden hide of a griffon, and golden wings adorn his back. A staff of redwood, perfectly straight, is his only thing that could be classified as a weapon. Region Daughton (Background, Forest PHBII-Trained in Perception) Hooks Montroya is indebted to his God for showing him the way to salvation Montroya's past lives transformed him, he is willing to do good, perhaps no matter the cost Kicker Montroya lives a life of good intentions, but something feral grows inside him, and he does things that he normally wouldn't. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs effects with charm, illusion or sleep keyword. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Skill bonuses to History and Religion Astral Majesty Astral Resistance Immortal Origin Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes +2 to Int and Wis Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 2 Class Features +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Divine Covenant(Covenant of Preservation; when you use a divine encounter or daily prayer, you can slide an ally within 10 squares 1 square.) Channel Divinity Ritual Caster Ritual Book: Hand of Fate and Comprehend Language Feats Insightful Presevation level Ritual Casting from class Battle Intuition level Initiate of the Old Faith level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperial, Hzakan Powers Powers Known At-Will - 1st Level Hand of Radiance Vanguard's Lightning Encounter - 1st Level Blades of Astral Fire Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Rebuke Undead Preserver's rebuke Swarming Locusts Encounter - 3rd Level Offering of Justice Daily - 1st Level Silent Malediction - 2nd Level Shroud of Warning Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Gold remaining 410 (100-90+150+250) Weight 65 lbs Tracking Treasure *Gained Rod of Divinity +1, Amulet of Mental Resolve +1, 2 healing potions, 2 potions of resistance, 117 gp in gems *150 gp in gems and coins *Gained Barkskin armor +1, Gauntlets of blood, 250 gp XP *1144 XP *723 XP *546 XP *1392 XP Changes *Retrained divine bolts to hand of radiance(new source retrain) *Retrained summon angel of fire to silent malediction(normal retrain) *Added Toughness(Level 2 feat) *Added Shroud of Warning(Level 2 utility power) *Added Offering of Justice Power and new treasure *Level: 4 retrained toughness to battle intuition; added feat initiate of the old faith(gain swarming locusts power and nature training) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking * In your summary, you should mention that Blades of Astral Fire's AC bonus lasts until the end of your next turn. * In your class features, you don't close the parentheses around Covenant of Preservation (not really a problem, just something I noticed). * Your skills don't take into account the -1 penalty from your armor. * You don't have Rebuke Undead in your Powers section. * You didn't include your ritual book in your Equipment section, and including the book I think you're carrying 65 lbs. These should be fixed (well, maybe not the second one), but they're not a big enough deal to stop approval. So, approved. Approval 2 Comments from JoeNotCharles * Perception isn't on the Invoker class skill list. You'll need to pick a new trained skill and adjust your Perception scores * I get 65 lbs total, not 66 * Quarterstaff does 1d8 damage, not 1d6 * Ranged Basic attack isn't filled in in summary * Blades of Astral Fire is each "enemy" in burst, not each "creature" * Preserver's Rebuke should specify that it's only your next attack roll * You just list the names of all your class and racial features in the summary section. It would be better to summarize the effects so DM's can just glance at your character sheets and not have to keep flipping back to the PHB2. (Ditto for the feat) * Powers Known in math is missing Preserver's Rebuke * Ritual Components (Religion) isn't on its own line I'm also confused by your choice of which skills to put in the summary - it's not just the trained skills, and it's not all the skills which aren't just an ability mod (ie. trained skills, skills with racial bonuses, and skills with armor penalties). Why are Dungeoneering and Heal in there? (not a big deal though) Normally I'd just fix most of these myself, but there are a lot of characters in the queue to look at. Above is all fixed, so approved at level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 1 Comments from Lord Sessadore: * Your bloodied value should be 16, and your surge value 8. * Silent Malediction's effect line wasn't showing. Fixed. Other than that, looks good. Approved. Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from Velmont: * Summary (Surge Value): Should be 9 * Equipment: Precise your Amulet is of MENTAL Resolve +1 * Treasure: Precise your Amulet is of MENTAL Resolve +1 When that will be corrected, the character will be approved Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: *I'd like to see the Int mod wording removed from the Summary *Also, I'd like to see the Daily power from the Rod added to the summary *Math Section: Powers to Hit - Silent Malendiction targets Fort, not Ref Minor issues though so approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Math Section: * You have Silent Malediction targeting Ref, but it should be Fort (correct in your summary though) Minor issues though so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 *Approved Status Status: Approved for level 4 with 3805 XP by renau1g and Ozymandias79